Give Me A Lie
by Yumisaki Hijikita
Summary: "Tidak apa-apa jika itu hanyalah kebohongan. Jadi cobalah katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku."/ Sakura tahu bahwa dia egois. Sangat egois. Tapi apakah dia tidak boleh merasakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan? Walaupun kebahagiaan tersebut tak nyata. Hanya omong kosong belaka./ Dedicated for roseraina/ One-shot/ RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GIVE ME A LIE © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU ǀ OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ OneShoot**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for motoharunana  
**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hari Valentine. Hari dimana para gadis berlomba-lomba untuk memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang disukainya. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mengikuti _event_ ini. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang membuatku bimbang. Karena ... orang yang kusukai itu—

"Kyaa, Sasuke-sama!"

"Sasuke-kun keren!"

"Lihat ke sini, Sasu-koi!"

"_Kami-sama_, dia tampan sekali~"

—sangat populer.

Sebenarnya mudah bagiku jika ingin memberinya cokelat. Aku adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Jadi mungkin aku bisa menggunakan alibi bahwa cokelat yang kuberikan padanya adalah 'cokelat persahabatan'. Tapi masalahnya, aku merasa minder jika aku ikut memberikan cokelat padanya. Selain karena ia tidak menyukai makanan manis—walaupun bisa saja aku memberinya cokelat pahit—, ia juga pasti akan mendapat banyak sekali cokelat dari _fans_-nya, kan?

Jadi, pasti akan percuma jika aku memberinya cokelat. Mungkin cokelatku akan berakhir di tempat sampah ... atau mungkin justru berakhir di perut pemuda pirang bermarga Uzumaki itu. Dia pasti akan memberikan semua cokelat pemberian _fans_-nya itu kepada Naruto.

Lagi pula, aku tidak pandai membuat cokelat! Haruskah aku kursus kilat membuat cokelat dengan Hinata terlebih dahulu?

Ugh, persetan dengan Valentine! Aku yakin _event_ ini juga dia anggap sebagai hari yang sangat menyebalkan karena akan membuat loker sepatunya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan beraneka ragam cokelat. Belum lagi, dia akan terus dikerubungi _fans_-nya hingga jam pulang sekolah.

Sejak tadi aku terus-menerus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Segera kututup rapat bibirku setelah menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar. A-Aku benar-benar memalukan!

Kini _emerald_-ku menelusuri jalan di mana aku berada. Ah, ramainya. Di mana-mana banyak sekali orang yang menjual dan membeli cokelat. Padahal 'kan akan lebih bangga jika kita membuatnya sendiri. Haha, seolah aku bisa membuatnya saja.

"Mau beli cokelatnya, kak?" tawar seorang penjual cokelat.

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika aku disambut dengan senyuman seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan _name-tag_ bertuliskan 'Ayame' yang tertempel manis di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kakak mau beli cokelat?" tawarnya sekali lagi padaku.

"A-Aku sedang tidak ingin memberikan cokelat untuk siapapun," tolakku dengan halus.

Astaga, kenapa aku jujur sekali?! Seharusnya aku bilang saja kalau aku sudah membuat cokelatku sendiri. Ugh, bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan oleh gadis penjual cokelat ini.

"Hahaha, kakak ini jujur sekali, ya?"

Ah, dia benar-benar tertawa. Dan aku hanya bisa cengengesan.

Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura. Sekali lagi, kau telah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orang lain.

Tawanya pun mereda. Lalu gadis penjual cokelat bernama Ayame itu menatapku lembut sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Eh? Apa katanya? Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Atau bahkan ... kau belum menyatakan cintamu karena tidak memiliki keberanian?"

"A-Aku," Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut pernyataan—yang dilontarkannya padaku.

"Aah, sepertinya benar."

Gadis ini sebenarnya penjual cokelat atau peramal? Atau mungkin dia adalah tukang hipnotis? Jangan-jangan aku mau ditipu lagi.

"Aku punya cokelat yang bisa membuat pemuda yang kausuka menjadi balik mencintaimu, lho~" tuturnya seraya memamerkan cokelat yang berbentuk hati.

Aah, aku sudah sering mendengar tipuan seperti ini. Rupanya aku memang mau ditipu.

"Haha, aku yakin kamu pasti sudah sangat sering mendengarnya. Aku pun jadi geli sendiri mengatakannya. Padahal cokelat yang seperti itu tidak ada sama sekali di dunia ini. Itu hanyalah kebohongan yang dibuat agar cokelat yang kami jual laku keras. Dan hasilnya, pembeli berbondong-bondong membeli cokelat semacam itu,"

Tunggu, gadis ini sebenarnya penjual cokelat macam apa, sih? Dia membongkar rahasianya sendiri, begitu? Di dunia ini ternyata ada, ya, penjual seperti dia? Aku _speechless_. Sungguh.

"Tapi, cokelat yang ini lain dari yang biasanya. Cokelat ini bukan membuat pemuda itu menjadi seperti orang yang terhipnotis, melainkan membuat pemuda itu mengatakan kebalikannya,"

Sebentar, bukannya itu sama saja? Kau serius ingin menipuku, huh?

"Hahaha, aku berbohong. Tapi, aku yakin. Kamu tidak memerlukan cokelat-cokelat ini. Kamu pasti bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dengan caramu sendiri. Yang kamu butuhkan hanyalah keberanian dan rasa percaya diri. Niscaya, kebahagiaanmu akan kaudapat. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

_Emerald_-ku melebar. Tunggu, kenapa gadis penjual cokelat ini sepertinya sangat mengenaliku? Atau ini hanya sebuah kebetulan semata? Di suatu bagian dalam hatiku merasa lega karena diberi kata-kata itu. Bibirku tidak bisa menahan senyuman ini.

"Terima kasih. Itu sangat membantuku," ucapku tulus. Ayame tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kembali. Oh iya, jangan lupa ajak temanmu yang lain untuk mampir ke sini, ya! Aku akan memberikan _discount_ jika kamu membawa 10 teman ke sini!"

Sialan. Ternyata aku memang ditipu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haah~ Keberanian, ya?"

Bahkan orang yang tidak kukenal pun berkata seperti itu. Mungkin perkataannya itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi entah kenapa pas sekali untukku. Apa aku memang tipe orang yang mudah dibaca, ya?

Akhirnya, hari ini tiba. Ya, Hari Valentine. Dan aku sudah siap dengan cokelat yang kubuat kemarin bersama Hinata untuk kuberikan pada Sasuke. Namun aku masih bingung bagaimana cara aku harus memberikan cokelat ini padanya. Apakah sebaiknya kumasukkan saja ke tasnya? Ke loker sepatunya? Atau mungkin ... terang-terangan ke orangnya langsung?

Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa berpikir untuk memberikan cokelat, ya? Ugh, sepertinya aku terpengaruh omongan gadis penjual cokelat itu. Sakura~ Kenapa kamu bisa mudah sekali terpengaruh omongan orang lain?! Ugh, rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Kamu kenapa, _Forehead_? Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Ah! Inoo, kamu mau memberi cokelat pada siapa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku justru bertanya balik pada gadis berambut pirang dengan manik sebiru lautan itu. Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak masih kecil. Dia baik, cantik, modis, mengikuti _trend_, dan tahu segalanya tentang percintaan. Ah, bahkan dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino langsung mengasamkan muka karena aku mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya?"

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Memang tidak boleh?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Dengan jahatnya, Ino langsung mencubit pipiku.

"_Ittai_~ Hentikan, Ino! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Aku merengek sembari mengelus pipiku yang rasanya seperti melar satu senti.

"Yah, kautahulah~ Hanya Sai-kun, Shikamaru dan Chouji saja. Ah, mungkin untuk Sasuke-kun juga kalau ada kesempatan, hihihi~" jawabnya sembari terkikik geli.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hei, ayolah~ Aku hanya bercanda," Ino menyentil dahi lebarku. Aku menggeram kesal. Sepertinya hari ini Ino suka sekali menyiksaku.

"Tidak lucu, tahu."

"Baiklah, terserah. Kalau kau?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Masih bingung untuk menentukan langkahku selanjutnya. Kalau aku tidak memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke, berarti sia-sia saja perjuanganku—membuat cokelat dengan Hinata—kemarin.

"... Entahlah. Mungkin tidak sama sekali," jawabku murung.

"He? Kenapa? Valentine itu kan hanya setahun sekali, kau mau melewatkan di mana harga cokelat sedang murah-murahnya?" Jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino membuatku langsung menyipitkan mata.

"Sebenarnya kamu ingin memberikan cokelat atau memakannya sih, Ino?"

"E-_Etto_—"

"Terbongkar sudah niatmu yang sesungguhnya,"

"Bukan begitu, _baka_! Ma-maksudku, ketika White Day nanti, para pemuda akan membalas apa yang kita beri, 'kan? Kamu tidak menginginkannya?" elak gadis bak barbie tersebut.

"Jadi maksudmu, memberikan cokelat di Hari Valentine itu agar kita mendapat balasan saat White Day?" Ha! Ino, kau adalah pelawak yang hebat. Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa.

"Tentu sa—ja bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Nada bicaramu aneh,"

"Terserah kaulah, Sakura~ Memangnya tidak boleh aku mengharapkan balasan? Asalkan untuk orang yang kita sayangi, bukankah itu tidak masalah? Maksudku, walaupun mungkin kita bisa saja memberikan cokelat tiap hari, tapi pemuda itu tidak mungkin akan membalasnya tiap hari juga, 'kan?" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku tak paham.

"... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan,"

"Makanya cari pacar, sana! Bisa-bisa gelar jomblomu awet lho kalau didiamkan terus!"

"He? Haruskah?"

"Segeralah nyatakan. Kalau sudah diambil orang nanti _nyesek_, lho."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga. Ino memang ratunya percintaan. Pengalamannya banyak sekali. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dia ... _aku mah apa atuh_?

* * *

Dengan tekad yang membara, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya kutuju sejak tadi pagi.

Ya. Loker penyimpanan sepatu.

... Terdengar tidak keren, memang. Tapi apalah dayaku yang sejak kecil hanya bisa memandanginya dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ugh, padahal jika kami diberi tugas oleh guru, aku bisa menyuruhnya berbagai macam hal dengan seenak jidat. Tak jarang Sasuke pun merasa kesal dengan tingkahku yang seringkali membuatnya repot.

Tapi ... untuk hal seperti ini, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak punya keberanian sama sekali. Aku sungguh memalukan!

Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal mencari lokernya dan menaruh cokelatnya. _Yosh, ganbatte_, Sakura!

Kulirik kanan-kiri memastikan keadaan. Sial, di sini terlalu ramai orang. Aku harus bagaimana? Rasanya benar-benar memalukan berjalan bolak-balik di tempat ini sedari tadi.

Pikir, Sakura!

Ugh, masalahnya, loker milik Sasuke itu sangat terkenal oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Kalau kalian berani dekat-dekat dengan loker Sasuke, seketika kalian akan dijadikan tontonan. Kadang hal itu bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi, aku sangat beruntung. Karena loker milikku dan Sasuke itu ...

Bersebelahan.

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku berbicara komat-kamit sambil bolak-balik sejak tadi? Ugh, Sakura~ Kenapa kaubisa menjadi begitu bodoh? Aah, _Saku-baka_!

.

.

.

Akhirnya.

Aku berada tepat di depan loker Sasuke. _Kami-sama_! Bahkan dari luar pun aku bisa melihat tumpukan cokelat di dalam loker sepatu ini! Astaga, Sasuke~ Kenapa kaubisa begitu populer? Kamu membuatku mempunyai banyak rival, kautahu? Apa kamu tidak kasihan padaku?

Baiklah, lupakan hal tidak jelas tadi. Dengan cepat, kumasukkan kotak cokelatku ke dalam lubang yang ada di bagian atas pintu loker Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kamu di depan loker Sasu-chan, Haruno?"

"Ka-Karin-san!" Aku berteriak kaget.

Ah, perempuan ini ... Ketua _Sasu-chan is Ours Fans Club_. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersyukur karena tidak bergabung dengan klub aneh seperti itu.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"E-_Etto_—di sini memang lokerku. Eh? Aah, aku salah loker!" jeritku pura-pura histeris. Ya, loker kami 'kan bersebelahan. Jadi aku berakting kalau aku salah loker.

Oh, _God_. Kenapa hanya untuk memberi cokelat pada Sasuke saja rasanya aku telah melakukan banyak hal yang mempermalukan diriku sendiri?

Ugh, ini salahku sendiri, sih.

"Sedang apa kalian di depan lokerku?"

Segera kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap asal suara. Ya, dialah pemilik sebenarnya loker ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn? Sakura? Karin?"

"Aah, Sasu-chan! Happy Valen—"

"—Menjauh dari lokerku, Karin,"

"tines ..., Ish! Sasu-chan dingin sekali~"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi, Karin."

"Huuh, baiklah, baiklah~"

Setelah Karin menyingkir dari sana, Sasuke segera membuka lokernya, dan ...

_BRUK-BRUK-BRUKK_

... cokelat-cokelat Valentine pun berjatuhan.

"_Tch_, menyebalkan." Umpat Sasuke kesal. Ia mengabaikan cokelat-cokelat tersebut, lalu mendekati lokernya, hendak mengambil sepatu olahraganya.

KRAK.

Namun tanpa sengaja, kakinya menginjak salah satu cokelat Valentine itu. Eh? Tunggu, rasanya aku familiar dengan kotak cokelat yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dongker itu—

"Huh, benar-benar menyusahkan. Tidak berguna," maki Sasuke kesal seraya melempar kotak cokelat yang tadi terinjak kakinya itu ... ke tempat sampah terdekat.

—Hei, apa kautahu, Sasuke-kun? Cokelat yang kaubuang tadi itu ...,

Sebenarnya adalah dariku.

Aku segera berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin yang menatapku dengan bingung.

.

.

.

* * *

Yah, sudahlah. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau cokelatku tidak akan mungkin diterima oleh Sasuke. Jangankan dibalas, diterima saja tidak mungkin, Ino. Hahaha~ Mengenaskan.

Ketika kuberlari untuk kembali ke kelas sembari menahan tangis, kulihat Hinata berjalan beberapa meter di depanku seraya membawa sebuah kotak di kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Hinata!" Tanpa sadar aku menyapanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Ha-Hai, Sa-Sakura-chan!" Hinata menyapaku balik. Kulihat kedua tangannya memegang kotak dengan pita biru di atasnya. Ah, ini 'kan cokelat yang dibuat Hinata bersamaku kemarin!

"Ooh, Hinata mau memberikan cokelat, ya?" Aku bertanya setelah berada tepat di depan gadis Hyuuga ini.

"I-Iya, Sakura-chan."

"Cokelat buatan Hinata pasti enak! Aah~ Beruntungnya pemuda itu!" pujiku dengan nada agak iri. Yah, bohong jika aku tidak iri pada Hinata. Dia bisa memberikan cokelat pada orang yang disukainya, namun cokelatku justru terinjak saat pemuda yang kusukai itu membuka lokernya. Dan yang membuat hal ini lebih mengenaskan, cokelat yang terinjak itu langsung dibuang tanpa perasaan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Jika saja saat ini aku masih punya cokelat, mungkin akan kuberikan langsung ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Hahaha, mana mungkin aku berani melakukannya. Bertatap muka dengannya saja aku tak mampu. Kini aku hanya bisa tertawa miris dengan nasibku di Hari Kasih Sayang ini.

"Ti-tidak juga, kok. Cokelatku biasa saja," ujarnya merendah. Gadis ini memang terlalu baik.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh tahu siapa pemuda beruntung yang akan menerima cokelatmu?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menggodanya. Hehe, seperti aku tidak tahu saja siapa pemuda yang disukai gadis lavender ini.

"A-Aku, ngg—mau memberikannya pada ...,"

Jawabannya tentu saja—

"Sasuke-kun,"

Naru—Eh? Bukan Naruto?

Manik bak _emerald_-ku melebar. Tunggu, ini pasti bercanda, 'kan? Sejak kapan Hinata menyukai Sasuke? Apakah dia berniat _move on_ karena Naruto yang tidak kunjung peka? Hinata tidak mungkin berbohong, 'kan? Ayo, katakan! Kau pasti bercanda.

"Ngg—anoo ... Ah, kalau Sakura-chan?"

Ah, Hinata malah mengubah topik pembicaraan. Apakah ini sungguhan? Ugh, apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Mana mungkin kubilang kalau aku juga memberikan cokelatku pada Sasuke. Dan mana mungkin aku mengatakan nasib tragis yang menimpa cokelatku.

"A-Aku, sepertinya tidak akan memberikan cokelat pada siapapun," Ah, Kaa-san. Maafkan anakmu karena telah berbohong. Tapi, kalau berbohong itu demi kebaikan, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya kemarin kita membuatnya bersama-sama?" tanya Hinata sembari mengerutkan alis bingung. Gurat khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Tadi ... cokelatnya jatuh, lalu terinjak. Hehe." Aku menjawabnya sembari menggaruk tengkukku. Yah, untuk yang kali ini aku tidak berbohong, 'kan?

"Ah, sayang sekali. Mau kubantu untuk membuatnya lagi?" tawarnya. Ah, Hinata, kamu terlalu baik. Kulihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Sudah, hentikan. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

"... Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata. Aku juga tidak begitu berminat memberikan cokelat pada orang lain, kok." Jawabku sembari tersenyum palsu.

"So-_souka_. Ka-kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya?" pamit Hinata seraya berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Ah, iya." Jawabku lirih.

Jadi, cokelat yang kaubuat itu ...,

... benar-benar untuk Sasuke-kun, ya?

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berdering satu setengah jam yang lalu. Namun gadis berambut _pink_ ini tak beranjak sedikitpun dari bangkunya. Ia justru menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari memandang ke luar jendela. Entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak berminat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kamu tidak pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ pada gadis itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai dengan ekskul basketnya.

"Kamu bohong," ucap Sakura tanpa memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Masih asyik memperhatikan sesuatu entah-apa-itu ke luar jendela.

"Hn?" Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat mendengar jawaban tidak jelas yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Kamu bilang, kamu tidak suka makanan manis."

"Memang," ujarnya mengiyakan. Penasaran dengan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi ... kenapa cokelat pemberian Hinata malah kauterima? Cokelatnya manis, lho. Aku tahu itu,"

"Tidak baik, 'kan menolak pemberian orang?"

Cahaya di _emerald_ itu semakin meredup. Namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Seolah ingin menumpahkan _liquid_ bening yang sudah sejak lama ia tahan.

_'Kamu berbohong, Sasuke-kun. Alasannya bukan itu, kan? Apa kamu dan Hinata sudah jadian saat ini? Seharusnya aku berbahagia.'_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa cokelatku kaubuang?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi asyik mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. Gadis beriris hijau tersebut hanya bisa berharap agar cairan asin di matanya tak mengalir ke pipinya.

Sasuke segera melirik Sakura.

"Kapan kamu memberiku cokelat?"

"... Tadi,"

"Huh? Benarkah?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. Sungguh? Gadis ini memberinya cokelat? Ada angin apa gerangan?

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha agar tak menatap iris kelam Sasuke yang memabukkan.

"Aku menaruhnya di lokermu. Sepertinya aku juga lupa menamainya, jadi mungkin tercampur dengan cokelat dari fansmu. Dan sayangnya ... begitu kamu membukanya, cokelatku terjatuh. Lalu terinjak olehmu. Haha, miris, ya~" ujarnya sembari tertawa lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau cokelat yang bernasib malang itu darimu," balas Sasuke dengan tak berperasaan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Yah, tapi jangan langsung kaulempar ke tempat sampah. Paling tidak, periksa dulu itu dari siapa! Bisa, 'kan?"

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Itu 'kan hanya cokelat. Aku bisa membelinya kapanpun dan sebanyak apapun yang aku mau. Aku tidak butuh semua cokelat itu. Lagi pula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu lupa menamainya? Jadi, walau cokelatmu tak terinjak olehku sekalipun, cokelat itu tetap akan berakhir di perut Dobe. Bukankah itu percuma saja?"

"Jadi ... cokelat Hinata juga?"

"Hn, cokelatnya juga bernasib sama."

Ah, sebut Sakura jahat karena diam-diam ia menghela napas lega saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Haah~ Sudahlah, memangnya apa untungnya bagimu memberikan cokelat padaku? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang uang? Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu." Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi, membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"I-Itu ... melambangkan perasaan,"

"Hn? Untuk apa kamu melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Konyol kaubilang?" Nada bicara Sakura naik beberapa oktaf.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kamu cemburu karena aku menerima cokelat Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sembari memamerkan seringainya.

"He? Ti-tidak, kok! Siapa juga yang ce-cemburu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kini wajahnya memerah bak tomat segar. Dengan segera, ia kembali menundukkan kepala _pink_-nya.

"... Dia menitipkan cokelat itu untuk Dobe, asal kautahu," ujar pemuda beriris _onyx_ tersebut.

"Bohong! Hinata sendiri yang bilang kalau dia memberikannya untukmu!" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang jelas, dia memintaku untuk memberikannya pada Dobe," balasnya seraya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa dia harus berbohong? Kenapa dia tidak memberikannya sendiri pada Naruto?"

Sasuke segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Sudah kubilang, mana kutahu! Kenapa kamu menanyakan semua itu padaku? Tanya sendiri pada Hinata, sana!" ujarnya seraya menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan keras.

"_Ittai!_"

"_Baka_."

"Ugh, aku yakin Hinata tidak mungkin berbohong seperti itu! Pasti ada alasannya mengapa dia seperti ini!" ucap Sakura, masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tak mempedulikannya. Sesungguhnya ia masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Mungkin seharusnya saat itu ia menguntit mereka berdua agar tahu bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"... Kurasa, dia terlalu malu untuk memberikannya pada Naruto. Atau semacamnya," terang Sasuke pelan.

_Emerald_ Sakura kembali melebar. Ia baru menyadari betapa pemalunya seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Lalu, masalahmu sekarang apa? Dari tadi kamu terus-menerus membicarakan soal cokelat. Memangnya kausuka padaku?" Pertanyaan plus seringai Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura.

"..."

Sakura hanya bisa kembali menunduk sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hei," Setelah sekian lama berdiri, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah bangku yang ditempati Sakura.

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu." Ujarnya setengah memaksa. Namun Sakura masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya. Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruang kelas mereka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kautahu, dari pada memberi cokelat, aku akan lebih senang jika kamu memberiku ciuman,"

Manik _klorofil_ Sakura membulat.

"He? A-Apa?" Akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya. Tak lupa dengan matanya yang memancarkan ekspresi terkejut menatap Sasuke penuh damba.

"Aku berbohong."

Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses menghancurkan harapannya.

"Ugh, jahat. Kenapa kamu selalu membohongiku?"

"Kamu terlalu menyenangkan untuk digoda,"

"A-Apa katamu?"

"Aku berbohong."

"Serius sedikit, Sasuke!"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun ..., Maukah kamu berbohong satu kali lagi saja padaku?" pinta gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"... Tidak apa-apa jika itu hanyalah kebohongan. Jadi cobalah katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku."

Sakura tahu bahwa dia egois. Sangat egois. Tapi apakah dia tidak boleh merasakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan? Walaupun kebahagiaan tersebut hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Hanya kebohongan.

_Onyx_ dan _emerald_ saling bertemu. Mengagumi keindahan dari manik masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

_Liquid_ bening sukses meluncur dengan derasnya dari manik hijau Sakura. Dia sangat bahagia, sungguh. Kata-kata itu ... kata-kata _'aku mencintaimu'_ itu sudah dia tunggu sejak lama. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari bibir sang Uchiha. Namun sayangnya, kata-kata itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan manis yang sesungguhnya menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengikuti keegoisanku, Sasuke-kun." Cicit gadis pink itu sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Hn."

"..."

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"... Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu bukan kebohongan."

Pupil Sakura melebar.

"Eh?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

"Eh? A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sedang enak-enaknya mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang indah, Sakura langsung dipaksa kembali ke kenyataan.

"_Tch_, aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Kamu melamun, ya? Ini sudah sore. Kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. Keluar dari kelas mereka.

_Eh? Apa? Jadi, yang tadi itu ... ternyata hanya khayalanku saja, ya?_

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Langit yang semula berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi jingga dengan berhias beberapa burung yang terbang menuju sarang mereka. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang untungnya berdekatan dan tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka sejak keluar dari sekolah, tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan untuk membunuh keheningan yang melanda.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke dengan sahutan yang entah apa maknanya. Merasa ditanggapi, Sakura memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi.

"Bisakah ... kau berbohong satu kali lagi saja padaku?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis heran.

"Tidak apa-apa jika itu hanyalah kebohongan. Jadi, cobalah katakan kebalikannya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menarik napas sejenak, lalu mengembuskannya. Detik selanjutnya ia menelan ludah gugup.

"Kumohon, katakan ... katakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Sasuke menjadi sangat bingung sekarang. _'Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?'_

"Itu hanya kebohongan, Sasuke. Bukan sungguhan." rajuk Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas lelah.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa, Sakura?"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Katakan saja," pintanya setengah memaksa. Keras kepala memang. Yah, begitulah Sakura. Kadang Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lebih lama jika Sakura menjadi menjengkelkan begini.

"_Tch,_ tidak bisakah kamu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

Langkah Sakura seketika terhenti. Dan sebutir air mata pun mengalir membasahi pipi gadis pink tersebut. Ah, sepertinya memang benar kalau yang tadi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Sasuke yang asli tidak mungkin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu walaupun hanya sebuah kebohongan, 'kan?

Melihat Sakura berhenti berjalan, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma-maaf. Jika kamu tidak mau mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa. Ka-kamu tidak perlu me-mengikuti keegoisanku," ucap Sakura seraya berusaha untuk menahan tangis, namun usahanya sia-sia karena air asin itu terus-menerus membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar membencimu, sangat membencimu."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat air mata Sakura mengalir lebih deras.

'_Cukup, Sasuke-kun. Sudah cukup aku mendengar kamu mengatakan bahwa aku menyebalkan. Aku tahu kalau aku memang menyebalkan. Aku tahu kalau aku memang selalu membuatmu susah. Aku mungkin tidak lebih baik daripada Karin atau bahkan Hinata. Tapi ... paling tidak, bisakah kamu untuk tidak mengatakan kalimat kalau kamu benar-benar membenciku itu dengan jelas? Aku tidak sekuat itu. Hatiku sangat mudah hancur. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis rapuh yang berusaha untuk terlihat tegar. Yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.'_

Sakura berusaha untuk meredam tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Namun suara tangisan itu masih bisa lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ugh, huhu ... ma-af, Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

"... Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa aku salah?"

"..."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, walaupun hal itu sia-sia karena air mata itu terus mengalir dengan deras dari sudut matanya.

"Sakura," panggil pemuda bermanik gelap tersebut sembari memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Y-Ya?" balas Sakura sembari menahan tangisan sesenggukkannya.

"Bukankah tadi kamu memintaku untuk berbohong padamu?"

"I-Iya, Sas-Sasuke-kun,"

"Berarti ... bukankah semua yang kukatakan tadi itu hanyalah kebohongan?"

"Eh? A-Ap—"

"—Walaupun tadi kamu hanya memintaku berbohong, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sesuai keinginanmu. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, tetap saja itu artinya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu."

"Eh? Ja-jadi, ya-yang tadi itu ...,"

"Hn, aku mengatakan kebalikannya."

"..."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura segera memeluk erat leher Sasuke, membuat pipi mereka saling bersentuhan. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengeluarkan tangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukannya. Awalnya Sasuke terlihat ragu, namun semakin lama ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Ugh, dasar Uchiha sialan! Bisa-bisanya kamu mempermainkan perasaanku! Aku benci padamu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, aku lebih membencimu, kautahu."

"... Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Kalau aku berkata bahwa _'aku mencintaimu'_, apa kamu akan membalas _'aku lebih mencintaimu'_?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai.

"Ugh, jawab yang benar!" rengek Sakura.

"Hmm ... mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku berbohong."

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

KAK NANAAA MAAFKAN AKU, HUHUHUU~ Udah publishnya telat, ceritanya abal pula. ;_;

Btw maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai dengan keinginan kakak. Padahal kan seharusnya berakhir angst tapi malah jadi gini orz. Walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa aja bikin jadi angst tapi entah kenapa aku gak bisa bikin SasuSaku berakhir angst (?). Huhuhuu~ /meluk Sasuke erat/ /ditabok/

Aku bingung sama genre-nya. Ada yang mau usul sebaiknya taruh dimana? Kalau mau protes silakan tuangkan ke kolom review. :"""")

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. I love you all~

Sayonara!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


End file.
